This invention relates to a multi-layer moisture management fabric and garments incorporating a moisture management panel. The invention as claimed and disclosed has particular application in undergarments for controlling leakage and spotting caused by minor to moderate urinary incontinence and in colostomy patients.
The invention also has application in many types of athletic apparel where perspiration-soaked garments next to the skin over a period of time can cause chafing, irritation and conditions conducive to bacteria, fungus and yeast growth. The multi-layer fabric and garments incorporating panels constructed of the multi-layer fabric are specifically intended to be essentially normal in outer appearance from similar garments without such panels. For this reason the invention uses combinations of fibers which are intended to remove moisture from the area of the skin and disperse the moisture into areas away from the skin in relatively thin layers, rather than concentrating the moisture away from the skin in a relatively small area, as is the case in many disposable urinary incontinence products.
At the same time, the fabric permits minor to moderate amounts of liquid to be dispersed without penetrating the garment's outer layer, thus preventing spotting or staining of the garment or of other garments worn over the garment.
Thus, the invention departs from the teachings of the prior art exemplified in the Vollrath U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,550. Vollrath discloses the placement of absorbent cotton panels inside a undergarment and next to the skin. The moisture is absorbed into and held in the cotton layer next to the skin. This is a serious functional weakness, since the moisture next to the skin creates a cold, clammy sensation as well as promoting bacterial growth.